An. gambiae s.s. is known to be highly variable in terms of chromosomal polymorphisms which are related to chromosomal inversions. It has been suggested that these inversions are adaptive, allowing the species to occupy a variety of habitats and thrive. It is the highly adaptive nature of this species which makes it a powerful vector of human malaria. Our goal is to undertake an in-depth study of the genetic structure of An. gambiae s.s. and, in addition, to look for possible correlations between specific genetic polymorphisms and vectorial capacity for malaria. We will approach questions such as 1) How much gene flow or gene exchange is there among geographic populations and between individuals carrying different inversions? 2) How is genetic polymorphism distributed within the genome? 3) Is there a correlation between vectorial capacity and specific karyotypes?